Arrow vs Flash
by The Pootamis
Summary: Not even dimensions could separate them. Surely a cell wouldn't either. Welcome to a much darker world where Oliver had taken Laurel's death much harder than he did in the show. Dark Oliver/Siren pairing. May not be suitable for Flash fans that are big fans of the show. You have been advised.
1. Chapter 1

_How? How did this happen? What went wrong?_

So many unanswered questions. Too many to her liking. Too many to her liking that has resulted in this.

Resulted in her staring at a locked cell door that is shielded off with some kind of special glass. A special glass that even she couldn't break through.

 _What a boy scout._

A glass that she can only stare at with hatred. Hatred knowing just a simple piece of material was separating her from her goals.

Separating her from the outside world. A new world. A world that opened up so many possibilites up to her.

But also gave her the chance to reopen some doors. To be given second chances to a life that she desperately wanted. Given the chance to be the one that she had lost so long ago.

A chance that had been given to her out of the blue. A chance that had been handed to her by a man known as Zoom.

An interesting name she had thought. Somewhat dorky but interesting nonetheless. Especially once she had seen why they called him that.

Once she had seen him use his amazing super speed to prove his point as to why someone the likes of her should join him.

Join him on a crusade to another world. To conquer another world using men and women much like herself to take over the streets one by one.

An opportunity that was too good to pass up. Cause havoc and destruction? Sign her up. Destroy countless buildings that could considered to be monuments? Hell yes.

But these were not the real reasons she had jumped at the chance. No there was something else. Something else to be more precise that had made her come here to this world.

He did. The man that she loves. A man that she knows is still out there unaware of her presence back here on this Earth.

A man that she was going to seek out once everything here had gotten done. Once Zoom had his fun with his counterpart.

The boy scout she liked to refer to him as. The man in red. Central City's hero. A hero that she got to meet and test first hand just a short time ago coming out not even the slightest impressed at what she encountered.

Encountered a hero fresh from the batch. A hero that she could see was well unprepared. No combat skills whatsoever.

No brains at all from how easily she was able to defeat him. Even no brains to attempt to counter her strengths with his own.

A pathetic display that was almost put out of her misery if it wasn't for that damn kid. That damn kid that had ambushed her hitting her dead on with a car that had caused her to lose her focus for the briefest of moments.

A loss of focus that allowed this man dressed in red to escape from her grasp. This man to regroup with his band of misfits.

Misfits that she had met already for the briefest of moments. Met not coming away impressed yet again. Not impressed from seeing their pathetic attempts to show their quote hero side.

But she was impressed with what they would do later on to redeem themselves slightly in her eyes. Redeem themselves by creating that damn machine.

A machine that had rendered her powerless. Rendered her weak. So weak. Deadly weak where she felt like the air was being forcefully ripped away from her causing her to pass out.

Causing her to wake up inside of this cell. This damn cell with nothing but the walls to stare at. This cell that she couldn't remember how long she has been here.

Hours? Days? Months? Well maybe not months but still too long for her liking. Way too long.

Seconds that she would count down in her head just waiting for an opportunity. Just waiting for the latest slip up to ensure her freedom.

To ensure her escape from this prison and back to where she belonged. Back with the man that rightfully belonged to her.

A man that she can't help but think about now going over everything that she had learned about him over and over again.

Learned of how truly he had suffered just like she had. How he had lost her in this world to the likes of a man named Damien Darhk.

How this pain transformed him into something else. Turned him into something else. Something that was being lead further and further into the darkness. Just like it had done to her.

A darkness that has now made him a wanted man on many fronts. Wanted by the local police for dozens and dozens of murders.

Murders in which had never been seen before in the city. Never seen before by its citizens. Murders that first started with her. Her killer's wife.

How she had been brutally murdered along with her guards just as they exited out of the mayor's office just mere days after her doppleganger's death.

How this murder lead to another in the form of an ex military soldier. An military soldier along with his brother in brutal fashion.

Numerous rounds in the brother's chest by his own weapon while the other was found with even more devastating results. An nearly unrecognizable face with a slit throat.

Murders that only continued from what she had read leading up to her killer's death in the middle of the streets.

A murder that was heard around the world. The very last time that The Green Arrow had been seen. But that didn't stop the police from trying.

Didn't stop from trying to taint his image. Taint by calling him a killer. A wanted murder for so many deaths. A wanted man that was considered to be extremely dangerous.

Just a few more traits about him that was making her hot underneath her suit just waiting to see him again. Just waiting to meet him once again.

A man that she has dreamed so much about over the years. Dreamed of them being together just lying on the beach alone.

Sometimes just talking. Other times them just making love allowing their actions to speak for themselves.

A dream that she knew could be her own. A dream that would become an reality once she got out of here. Got out of this damn cell to find him. To be with him.

This man that she had thought long and hard about. Thought about how he wasn't the Oliver that she knew to only wipe these thoughts out of her mind with a realization.

A realization that he was her Oliver. No matter what dimension they were in. No matter what Earth they called their home. He would always belong to her. Just like she did for him.

The only difference was just a few….tweaks here and there. Tweaks that had no problem with from what she has heard.

The same tweaks that she was sure he wouldn't have any problem with. So what if she wasn't some big shot lawyer like her counterpart?

So what if she didn't like to fight for the quote good side? She has a lovely singing voice and a side of her that should be feared by all.

The same side she had seen inflict fear on multiple occasions in the eyes of her captors here. Captors that would just annoy her on so many occasions making appearance at her cell just to talk.

Small talk that would bore her. Small talk that just wanted her to rip out their vocal cords and strangle them with them.

The same small talk she can feel coming as she hears the familiar sound of the shield surrounding her cell slowly dispersing to the side.

 _It better not be that fucking creep again. I swear if i catch him checking me out one more time i'll rip his fucking balls off and make him choke on them._

Letting out a sigh slowly lifting her eyes up from the cold floor of her cell to look up towards the small glass window on her cell door instantly Siren's eyes go as wide as saucers.

Wide as saucers as she sees a familiar face staring at her from the other side of the glass. A face that she has dreamed about for so long. Dreamed about touching. Dreamed about kissing and holding in her hands.

A face that mirrors her own as though her body had a mind of its own she sees getting closer and closer until she is within inches of the glass.

Glass that she can clearly see her reflection finding a few tears trickling down her face as his eyes stare deep within her own.

Eyes that she could always read. Always know what he was feeling. Always know where his mind was at.

Thoughts that at the same time as him causes her to reach out and gently touch the glass with her hand only to feel the old glass separating her from touching him.

Glass that she has tried on so many occasions tried to break. Tried to break to no prevail. Even when she used her canary cry against it to only watch with shock the glass not even bulge the slightest.

This glass that she can see him having the same thoughts as she watches him pull back his hand to make his way over towards the corner where a familiar set of controls could be found.

Controls she had watched so many times before being used typing in numerous codes. Numerous passwords into the keyboard to only watch her view be cut off by the shields of her cell.

A keyboard she watches him type in furiously before almost instantly her eyes widen when she hears the alarms blazing through the air causing the lights outside of her cell to come to light blinking red.

Instantly hearing the alarms being triggered feeling his pent up anger starting to get the better of him once again retrieving his bow from around his shoulder in a sudden move rearing back Oliver smashes the end of his bow down repeatedly into the controls causing sparks to erupt from the keyboard with every single thrust as the lights go out with only the blinking lights of the alarms lighting up the room.

Alarms that he ignores as he races back over towards the glass pressing his hand back up against the glass on top of her own from the other side.

" Get back!""

With a nod quickly racing across her cell until her back hits up against the far end wall turning back just as she looks back through the glass to find Oliver cocking back an arrow instantly Siren snaps her head to look away when she sees the cell door exploding causing it to cave in slightly enough for a body to fit through as smoke erupts through the air.

Smoke that as she looks back to see a body making its way into the cell causes her without any hesitation to quickly close the distance between them before without giving him a chance to react she presses her lips to his own as she feels his arms circling around her waist almost on instinct.

Strong arms that she feels pulling her even closer into his chest as she deepens the kiss savoring every single second before after just a few seconds she pulls away to rest her forehead against his own.

" What took you so long?"

Without having a chance to react as he feels her lips once again back on his own feeling his lips curling up into a smile for the first time in a long time pulling away from the kiss leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against Siren's own as he stares deep into her eyes.

" Traffic."

Unable to contain it instantly Siren bursts out laughing as she stares happily for the first time in years with a genuine smile across her face into Oliver's eyes only to feel her smile widening as she feels his thumb gently wiping away the tears that continue to trickle down her cheeks.

Tears that she has not allowed to fall for so long. Tears that she wouldn't allow to be seen until now. Until now that she finds herself staring at the one that she thought to never see again.

A man that only stares happily into her eyes before they flicker towards their exit with a drastic change in them that sends a chill up and down her spine.

A welcomed chill. A chill that for some reason makes her smile inside before she feels herself being slowly lead out of her cell hand in hand by him through the smoke.

Through the smoke but before she knows it as she feels her hand being released right as she emerges out of her imprisonment to find him staring up ahead with the coldest look that she had ever seen make an appearance across one's face causes her to come to dead halt and for her eyes to slightly widen unaware that her lips flicker up slightly when she follows his own to see him staring a hole into another from across the room.

One of her captors. The one that always annoyed her the most. Simon? No that wasn't right. What was his name again? Cisco? Yes that was it!

This man that would always visit her almost daily bringing her a few meals. This man that she would always feel his eyes upon her that would make her want to throw up.

A man that she can't help smile inside when she sees the look of pure fear in his eyes as he stares at Oliver.

Her man. Her savior. Her everything that if looks could kill would already killed him ten times over. Something that only makes her body twinge in delight from seeing this protective streak once again.

This protective streak that she had seen so many times before. This protective streak to keep her safe. Even though they both knew she didn't need protecting.

Just like she didn't need it now but that wasn't going to stop her from enjoying the show being presented in front of her.

Unable to tear his eyes away from the stone cold look that he is receiving from across the room at the hands of once his and the rest of Team Flash's greatest ally to retrieve his firearm right as he opens his mouth instantly Cisco's eyes widen when he feels an arrow hitting him straight into the chest.

Seeing the young man's face from across the room slowly changing to slight confusing despite what his eyes are telling him right as he sees Cisco opening his mouth without giving him a chance to react with lighting fast speed instantly Oliver sends an arrow soaring through the air that lands clean against his chest just above his heart.

An arrow that he quickly follows suit with another as he sees Cisco dropping down to his knees clutching the arrow in his chest that lands clean against his right shoulder causing his hand to snap away from the arrow before he follows suit with the other shoulder.

Unable to keep the shocked but also pleased smile from coming across her face hearing the sound of a gargled scream coming from across the room snapping her head away from Oliver's face to look across the room finding an blood covered Cisco staring up barely in their direction with blood trickling out of his mouth to the ground below just as she sees movement coming from her side reaching out gently Siren lays her hand down on Oliver's shoulder.

Retracting his bow slightly as he listens to Cisco letting out the faintest of screams through the alarms that is muffed in the form of blood forming in his mouth lowering the bow down to his side just as he takes a step forward feeling a hand gently resting down on his shoulder that makes his whole body start to relax just from the contact looking over his shoulder Oliver sees Siren shaking her head slightly as she stares across the room.

" Allow me."

Receiving a nod in reply suppressing the urge to smile retracting her hand with her eyes glued on the other side of the room slowly Siren stalks her way across the room towards a frightened and confused Cisco that is barely able to keep his head upright.

Hearing the sound of heels clanging across the floor lifting his head up slightly despite his body's wishes finding Siren stalking over towards him without having a chance to react as he feels her hand resting against his cheek instantly Cisco's eyes go wide.

Go wide as she feels her hand slowly going downward to rest against his shoulder as her other does the same while she slowly disappears behind him.

Disappears out of his sight until before he knows it his world goes completely black as a loud snap echoes through the air.


	2. Chapter 2

Those eyes. God she loves those eyes. Those eyes that she could read like the back of her hand. Eyes that she could always sense the deeper meaning of his stares.

The very eyes that she can feel watching her every movement right now. Those eyes that she can feel linger downward every passing second causing her to sway her hips slightly a bit more as she continues to lead him through the shadows with a flicker of a smile across her face.

A smile that has not gone away. A smile that she was sure would be glued to her face forever. A smile that she never thought she would ever feel again ever coming across her face.

Not ever since that painful day. The longest day in her entire life. The day that she had lost him. The day she had gotten word of the latest news.

News of The Queen's Gambit being lost out at sea with no reported survivors. News that had devastated her.

News that would lead her down a dangerous path. Down a path full of darkness. Darkness that has consumed her turning her into something else.

Turning her into someone else. Darkness that had given her an new identity. An alter ego that would be feared by any whose dared to even speak it.

The alter ego of Black Siren. A bigtime villainess back on her own world. A side of her that she has brought with her here.

An side of her that is ruthless. A side of her that is twisted. A side of her that would do whatever it took to gain exactly what she wanted.

A side of her that she likes. A side of her that she would forever be now that it has rewarded her for her faith.

Rewarded her in the form of the man by her side now. A man that would always belong to her. Different worlds and dimensions be damned.

A man that she can't help but feel hot and heavy underneath her cloak as she replays what she had just witnessed over and over again in her mind.

Replaying everything without missing a single detail. Replaying how truly ruthless he had been. So ruthless to a man that could have once been considered his friend.

Had been so ruthless for her. A thought that just makes her smile inside as she leads him through the darkness up another flight of stairs.

How he didn't hesitate when he saw her on the other side of the glass. How when presented with one of her enemies he had taken action dropping them to their knees as though they meant nothing to him.

How he had executed them one by one as they appeared in a fetal attempt to stop him. Actions that only would cause him to be rewarded even more than she had planned to do on this given night.

A night that she would make sure they would never forget. Make sure that he would never forget just like he has for her.

An thought that was also going through the mind of another causing him to pin her up against a wall and crash his lips to her own bringing her in a heated kiss right as they enter into some kind of abandoned office with a noticeable sleeping bag nearby.

A heated kiss that he can feel being returned with equally intensity as he feels her hands quickly doing work of relieving him of his velvar vest before her lips are back to his own once again.

Lips that he could never get tired of. Lips that he would always remember what they tasted like. The taste of cherry from her favorite lipstick.

The taste of what heaven must taste like. At least to him anyways. The closest that he would get to there he supposed.

But he didn't care. Didn't care it there was truly such a thing. He was here with her. His real life angel. His real life heaven and he wasn't going to waste not even a second more letting her know how much she truly means to him.

Show how much he loves her by letting his actions do the talking. Actions that cause him to hear her letting out a moan as he gently kisses the side of her neck in a place that he always knew would drive her crazy.

Just like to was now. How her body was reacting like crazy from his touch. From how much she enjoyed this.

From how much she truly missed this. Missed being in this man's arms. Missed being treated like true royalty. Missed being fucked by this man that would bring her so much pleasure.

Pleasure that she has been without for ten long years. An absence that has driven her crazy over the last ten years.

Driven her crazy to the point where she would jump up into his arms like she has just done now crashing her lips once again back to his own as his hands roam down to clutch her ass cheeks firmly.

A kiss that only gets more heated by the second as they battle for control with her clearly out in front by bringing his head closer to her own to deepen the kiss.

An action that causes him to squeeze her ass causing a moan to echo through his mouth before in a sudden move he finds himself being turned around up against the wall with her grinding her body into his own while she never breaks off the kiss.

A kiss that slowly but surely needed to break off due to much needed air causing each to open their eyes seeing the other staring at them with lust.

This hungry lust. A lust for each other. A lust that only the other could ever fulfill. A lust that causes him to once again come crashing back forward into an heated exchange as slowly they start to discard their clothes.

Clothing and weapons tossed to the side in heaps. Piles after piles until they are found in another deep kiss up against a wall with her being on the receiving end this time.

The receiving end of letting out the silentest of moans when she feels his hands gently caressing her exposed breasts as the rest of her clothing lays in a heap all around them leaving her in only her black panties.

Moans that only increase as she feels his fingers gently roaming over her erected nipples so delicately as though she was the most precious thing in the world to him.

Something that she could honestly say she shared the same concept with him. No matter how much money she would steal. No matter what type of jewelry she might acquire he would be her most prized treasure.

A treasure that she can't help keep moaning with pleasure as she feels his hands roaming down her body before almost instantly she bucks her hips slightly when she feels a hand disappearing into her panties.

An action that causes her to break off the kiss before with lighting fast speed in no time at all she lowers him down to the ground with the remains of their clothing scattered along with the rest and mounts him causing a wave of pleasure to run through her.

Pleasure that would continue throughout the entire night. Pleasure that she knew only he could give her.

Pleasure that would end with them laying inside of her discarded sleeping bag in each other's arms with him still inside of her with neither wanting to move.

Neither wanting to break off contact for each other. Neither that wanted to look away from the other's eyes.

Eyes that are filled with nothing but love for the other. Eyes that were both haunted. Eyes that would always belong to the other.

Eyes that they would stare at all night without either ever saying a word. An unwritten rule between them that would allow their actions to speak for themselves.

Let them tell the other how much they love them. Tell them how much they missed them. Tell them that they would never leave their side again. The world be damned.

* * *

Landing down in a heap onto a familiar looking sidewalk glancing all around finding himself staring at a familiar looking house not even bothering to suppress the wide smile that starts to come across his face turning on his heels instantly within a flash running as fast as he possibly can Barry makes his way quickly through Central City and in the direction of his team's base of operation.

A team that he couldn't wait to see. Couldn't wait to see their faces once again. Couldn't wait to see them how he remembered them.

How he remembered all of them being like a close family. A very unique and odd but family nonetheless.

A family that he still wasn't quite sure how to break this latest news to them. This latest news of how he had tried to change the timeline.

How he had prevented his mother's murder causing a wide chain of reactions to occur. A change of reactions that would affect everyone around him.

Effect his family. Effect his extended family. Even effect himself in so many ways that none of them could ever understand.

A mistake that he had made only to redo his mistake. But it would come with a cost. A cost that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

A cost he still wasn't sure how to tell the ones involved. Still wasn't sure how to tell a young couple that because of him and his ego they had lost a child.

That because of him another close friend that was like a brother to him had lost a family member due to his actions.

Painful conversations that he would try to figure out a way to explain what had happened. Try to explain his own actions.

Actions that would seem selfish to them. Selfish to everyone actually. Something that he could never deny.

He was being selfish. He had been selfish and his loved ones had paid the price for his sins.

If only he knew how true that was. If only he knew of the carnage that was awaiting for him once he arrived inside of the base.

A base that was quiet. Way too quiet. So quiet only the sound of his footsteps echoing off the walls can be heard.

Not that he could notice as his mind once again drifts off to his latest adventure. Drift off not even noticing the silence.

Not even noticing how the base was almost pitch black when it would usually be well lit by now. Especially this time in the morning.

A sight that he only recognizes when his eyes scrunch together in confusion when he sees the command center itself pitch black except for a small light coming from the inside of the room.

A light that he guessed must be coming from one of the computer monitors. A guess that would prove to be correct on this day.

Just not in a way that he thought. A monitor that lays still standing but severely cracked. Severely cracked with its shattered pieces scattered all around on the ground below and on top of the keyboard resting underneath it.

A sight that makes his eyes widen slightly as he steps further into the room only to come to a sudden halt when he hears a small splash from underneath his feet.

A splash that causes him to look down before instantly his eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees a puddle of blood underneath him.

A puddle that slowly leads into the darkness. Darkness that has taken over the room causing him to blindly reach out for a nearby switch.

Feeling the desired object brushing against his fingertips without any delay pulling back Barry engulfs the room in a blinding light causing him to shield his eyes slightly when a few of the consoles start to send sparks across the entire area.

Yet another bizarre sight before as he turns his head back forward instantly his eyes go as wide as saucers.

Harrison Wells. His mentor. Once his enemy from another world laying motionless across a table with his head smashed through an monitor while streams of blood trickle down from his forehead and down to the ground below forming a massive puddle.

A sight that makes him race over towards the man's side only hearing the sound of his feet splashing through the ground feeling his feet swiping away a couple of objects across the ground that go flying through the air only to land with a clang coming to a stop to look down Barry's eyes widen even further.

Bullet casings. Numerous bullet casing covered in blood. Numerous bullet casing scattered all around him.

Bullet casing that he slowly starts to follow only to have unshed tears start to form in his eyes when he sees the sight of another body.

The body of a man that he once considered his father. His true father. Joe West staring up lifelessly at him. Lifelessly up at him with a certain object sticking out from the middle of his back.

An object that makes so many emotions come flooding through him. Emotions that he couldn't even begin to process.

An arrow. An black arrow sticking straight through his deceased father's back. The kill shot. An arrow that makes only two names come flooding into his mind.

Two names that he quickly narrows down to one. The only one of the two archers that still were alive.

An archer that he hasn't seen in a very long time. A man that he once considered to be a mentor. A man that he couldn't even possibly begin to understand why he would do such a thing.

Why he would come here? Why would he?

And just like that it hits him causing his eyes to widen. It was her. He came here for her. A woman that was being held inside of a cell until a way to send her back home was created.

A woman that he knew from the moment of her death had changed his ally. Had changed him for the worst.

Had turned him into something else. Not the hero that he once was. No something worse. Something much worse.

Something that now has come into his life. Has come to face him. Had come to reclaim what he thought was his.

Had come to wreck havoc. To truly show what side of the fence he was on. A side where only his loved ones would suffer.

Loved ones!

Suddenly ignoring the tears that are trickling down his cheeks turning on his heels as fast as lighting racing through the base in the direction of the reactor just as he passes by the cells instantly Barry comes to a drastic halt.

Another body. Another body of a fallen loved one. Another body of another that was close to him. Cisco.

His brother. A brother with multiple arrows in each of his shoulders while one sticks through his chest. A brother that he could see his head turned in a very sickening way showing how he truly had met his demise.

A brother that he has to blink his tears before he continues his trek through the base towards the reactor passing on by the medical bay before just as he enters the bay once again he comes to another halt.

Another body. This time another one that hits a little closer to home. Wally. What he considered to be a younger brother to him.

Another brother that could be seen with a few arrows lodged deep within his chest while an gun could be seen hanging loosely from his hand.

An firearm that he can see had been fired a few times from the scattered bullets across the steps. Bullets that he hears rattling underneath his feet as he makes his way down the metal steps and further into the room.

Makes his way with nothing but tears filling his eyes just hoping this was some kind of sick dream. Just hoping that at any given second he would wake up to find himself inside of his bed.

A dream that he really wished he would wake up from when he sees the latest victim. Caitlan. A close and personal friend.

One of his best friends laying motionless with her body badly burned hanging over the remains of what was once the team's greatest weapon.

A weapon that had been used to disable Zoom's army. An weapon that is now seen in shambles with numerous of its pieces scattered all around the room while most if not all of the metal looked as though it had suffered some kind of chain reaction.

Unable to keep his eyes on his deceased friend taking a shaky breath walking past the scene making sure to step over the remains of everything in front of him turning his head towards an familaur portal at the end of the room instantly Barry's eyes go as wide as saucers as his tears intensify when he sees her.

Iris. His love. His heart. His long time crush laying on the ramp leading up towards the portal with an arrow sticking through the middle of her chest.

An sight that breaks his heart as he races over to kneel down next to her. Kneels down to gently take her head into his hands and cradles it into his chest before instantly he lets out a scream that echoes throughout the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Constant noise of quiet chatter coming from all around her. Chatter that she continues to ignore in the favor of her view of the window.

A window that she watches building after building goes on by. Building after building that continue to get further and further away.

Like she cared about any of that. Like she cared about leaving Central City. A place on her world that she had started to call home.

A place that held a storied history for her. The place where she had been reborn. The place where Black Siren had been born.

A place that allowed for her other side to take over. This side of her that had always been there. A side of her that she had kept at bay for him.

Keep at bay for the man sitting by her side with his arm wrapped around her waist. A man that she would be willing to do anything for.

A man that she knew would do the same for her. A man that always has put her first. Put her first before his responsibilities.

Put her first before his own family. Even put her first before himself. God she loves him for that. How so….selfless he is but only for her.

The smallest of actions that proved to her long ago that he was the one. He was the one that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

He was the one that she wanted to let in. Let him in on all of her secrets. Let him in on her deepest desires. Let him in on her dreams.

Dreams that she had watched one by one be demolished and destroyed instantly with the heart breaking news of his demise.

A demise that she can remember like it was yesterday. Remember how she had been patiently waiting for him to return only to see a breaking news story come across her television screen.

A story that had brought her to tears. Had brought her to her knees sobbing when the news was confirmed by The Queen family.

News that the most important man in her life was now gone. Just like her father.

But never again. She would never allow that to happen again. She would never allow this man to be taken from her again.

Atleast without a fight. A statement that could clearly be seen across her face as she stares out through the train window watching Central City getting further and further away with every passing second with a look of determination across her face.

A look that has been across her face ever since they arrived on the platform. A look that could be clearly seen through her reflection while the hood of her sweatshirt covers her face.

She was still declared dead in this world afterall. A strange moment in her life. An almost blissful moment.

A moment that she felt totally free. Felt free to do whatever she wanted. Felt free to do anything she wanted with the man by her side.

A man that she had traveled across worlds for. A man that she knew would do the same exact thing if in her position.

But a position that brought so many questions to the forefront. Questions that she would continue to ponder.

Would this man be the only thing that she wanted to claim from this world? What about her father? The Quentin Lance of this world.

Would she want to see him knowing that he wasn't her true father. Her real father? That she wasn't sure of.

Wasn't sure if she truly wanted to see this man again. A man that had been lost to her at a young age.

A man that she could remember like it was yesterday. Remember how he would always let her sit in the front seat of the cruiser with the sirens blazing.

Remember all of the times that he would stop to get her ice cream before returning her home to her mother that would just look on with a furious look on the sole attempt to annoy her as much as possible.

A man that she would always cherish the time that he had spent with her. A man that once he had died caused her to start to block people out.

Block people out of her life. Except for one. The same little boy that she had gone to school with for the most of her life.

A little nine year old Oliver Queen that had just stood next to her holding her hand as she stared down at her father's coffin.

A moment that she would never forget. A moment that she knew she was falling in love for the very first time.

Never forget how he had just stood silently by her side just holding her hand as tears continued to trickle down her cheeks.

Just stood silently never asking for anything in return. Never asking her to stop mourning. Never asking for her to stop crying.

Just stood by her like he has done for years no matter the situation. No matter what situation that they found themselves in.

No matter what odds they were facing. No matter what he would always be by her side just like he was now.

Just like how he had done years ago. Being her own personal savior once again. Just like she knew deep down she was for him.

" You okay?"

Snapping out of her thoughts turning away from the window to look over to her sightseeing Oliver staring at her with a look of concern just from underneath his hood forcing a smile across her face nodding her head reaching out gently Siren lays her hand down on top of his own before she turns her attention back out the window.

" Just have a lot on my mind that's all."

" Hmm? About what?"

Looking into her reflection seeing a pair of blue eyes staring back towards her with concern letting out a sigh slowly she turns her attention back over towards him.

" My father."

Feeling his hand turning within her own feeling her lips flicking upward gently Siren entwines their fingers together.

" I still remember him like it was yesterday. In my world he left me when i was nine years old. My dad used to bring me to this ice cream parlor everyday after school.

We were traveling down the road one day when this car hit us out of nowhere. I can still remember waking up hearing the sound of the engine's hour blazing and my dad laying face first against the steering wheel."

Breaking off eye contact to stare down towards their joined hands letting out a sigh slowly Siren shakes her head.

" I will always remember him but i don't know if i can see him now. This world's Quentin Lance. I know in my heart that he wouldn't be seeing me.

He would be seeing his daughter. The Laurel Lance of this world. And i can't do that. I can't pretend to be someone that i'm not.

I'm your Laurel. Always have been and always will be but i can't be his Laurel. I just can't. I refuse to be something that i'm not. I won't. Does this make any sense to you?"

Turning her attention back towards his face seeing him nod his head slightly gently she feels her hand being squeezed.

" I think that i do and it's okay. I understand and i would never hold it against you if you decided to never see him.

He doesn't need to know. That's your choice to make. Just know that whatever decision you decide to make, I support you. Always have and always will."

Feeling her lips curling up into a smile leaning down gently Siren rests her head down on Oliver's shoulder only to feel his head resting down on top of her own.

" Then if that's case, I don't think that i want him to know about this. To know about me. It would be for the best."

Nodding his head gently into her own tilting his head slightly with a gentle tug Oliver pulls her closer to his side feeling no resistance whatsoever before a flicker of a smile comes across his face when he hears her letting out a happy sigh.

" So? Not to be a major buzzkill like i'm being right now you never told me where we were heading. I've been a good little girlfriend so far but i think it's time that you spill the beans don't you think?"

Suppressing the urge to let out a chuckle nodding his head gently into her own slowly Oliver turns his head slightly to look towards her.

" We're going to go see some old friends. They'll be meeting us in Star City. There's some unfinished business that i still need to take care of there."

" I take it this unfinished business would be in the blonde bimbo variety?"

Feeling his head gently nodding into her own gently Siren squeezes his hand.

" I'll never hold it against you since your eyes were pleading with this world's Laurel Lance to speak up at that moment but tell me why her?

She's like the exact opposite of me. Bitchy,moany,and a total drama queen from what i've gathered about her."

Hearing the sound of a silent sigh coming from above repositioning her head to look up into his eyes finding him looking anywhere but at her reaching up gently Siren lays her free hand down on his cheek only feeling him leaning into her touch.

" Because i couldn't have you."

Glancing up seeing an questionable look across her face letting out a sigh slowly Oliver shakes his head.

" I've done some stupid things. Things that i've regretted my whole entire life. I've….i've hurt you in so many ways that i'll never forgive myself."

Keeping her gaze upon his face just as she sees him turning to look away as fast as lighting Siren repostions her hand to gently cup his chin and slowly she turns his head to look back towards her before without giving him a chance to react gently she presses her lips to his own.

" That's in the past now. We can't change anything. All that we can do is keep taking steps forward learning from our past mistakes. Mistakes that i look forward in making with you."

Unable to keep the smile from coming across her face from seeing one making an appearance across his own face keeping his gaze upon her gently Siren strokes his cheek with her thumb.

" But that will come much later. Since we still have a couple of hours before we are due to arrive tell me what has the famous Oliver Queen been doing the past couple of months?

Last i heard you left Star City for good bringing Speedy along for the ride. Up to anything….exciting?"

" I've been keeping myself busy. You could say that it's been worth to die for."

" Really now? Do tell."

* * *

Not caring what or anyone that he leaves in his wake racing through the once friendly streets towards his destination leaving only traces of a red blur behind for anyone to see instantly as a lone figure comes to a complete stop deep inside of an underground floor of an nearby building completely surrounded by darkness just as fast as he comes to an stop an red blur whizzes through the darkness towards the other end of the room before instantly the entire room is engulfed into a blinding light leaving only the image of a man behind.

A man that stares angrily around his surrounded with his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides. A man whose life has been turned upside down over the past few months.

A man with only one agenda on his mind. One agenda that he would make sure was taken care of by the end of this day.

An agenda that he never thought that he would ever have. Never thought he would feel this angry. Never thought that he would find himself in this situation.

All thanks to them. His enemies. He just had to find them first. Had to find them with this being the first spot to check first.

An former base of once his friend now enemy. An base that had been called The Arrow Cave while others under his command once called it The Command Center.

The place of operations for once The Arrow team. A team that no longer is around. Some being put down ten feet under leaving only a trail of pain behind while others showed their true colors.

Showed they weren't friends but instead had been working for the other side all along. A friend that has mysteriously disappeared before the city's true hero had finally snapped bringing him to this point.

Bringing him here to look for this former hero. To look for this extremely dangerous man. But what would he do once they crossed paths again?

Would he bring him in to the police or would he not allow it to get that far? Now that was the question that he has been wrestling himself with after a painful night.

The most painful night of his life. A night that he had collected each of the bodies of his loved ones. Loved ones that could be seen resting inside of the medical bay back in Central City in seperate body bags.

An scene that had made him lose his emotions so many times during the night. So many emotions that continue to follow him as he travels through the abandoned base.

Continues to roam around seeing nothing showing anyone has been here for quite a while. Empty cases where uniforms and suits used to be.

Empty weapons racks. Shattered computer equipment everywhere in sight with severely cracked monitors barely hanging onto the walls.

An sight that only makes a fresh set of memories from the previous night come flooding back into his mind once again causing him to quickly shake them away as he continues to stalk through the base.

Stalk through knowing deep down that there was no sight of them. Knowing that the trail had gone cold. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get justice on this day.

Justice that unknown to him slowly comes from static coming from his earpiece. Static that causes him to come to an halt and raise his hand up to gently touch his ear.

" Hello Barry."

Instantly snapping himself upright to look around finding nobody in sight other than his shadow across the walls making sure to keep his eyes constantly glancing around his surroundings looking for even the slightest of movements reaching up gently Barry touches his ear.

" Hello Felicity or should call you Overwatch? That is the name that Damien Darhk assigned to you isn't it?"

A harsh truth. A harsh truth to all those around him. A truth that had been revealed just mere days after the death of Laurel Lance.

The truth of how her demise truly happened. A sleep agent. An agent none had known was within their group.

An agent working for one of the most deadliest villains to date. An enemy that had made so many fallen already.

Good people. His friends. One by one starting with her. Laurel Lance. A death that triggered a series of events that would be remembered forever.

Triggered something to break within another's head causing him to go on a killing spree. First starting with the brother of another.

One that was found to already be working for Darhk. A brother that had been killed in brutal fashion along with his older brother when he attempted to stop the merciless archer from completing the deed.

An event that quickly followed by another. Followed by another series of deaths. Only this time they had more meaning.

Only this time it was more personal. The wife of his enemy. The love of his enemy's life. A love that had been ripped away from him just like he had done to himself.

An repeat of events that had just happened the previous night. Only this time a bit of a happy ending was in store for him.

A bit of an happy reunion for a pair while pain and suffering was in store for another. Pain and suffering that one can still feel now.

Pain and suffering that only makes him even more angry as he hears static coming from the other side of his earpiece.

The real source of his pain. The real person responsible for these chains of events. A person that he can hear clearing their throat from the other end of the ear piece.


	4. Chapter 4

Unable to keep the rarest of smiles from coming across his face that have been nonexistent over the past couple of months keeping his gaze down below towards her smiling face as she sleeps peacefully against him with the gentlest of gestures of threading his fingers slowly through her hair causing him to witness her lips flicker upward with every single stroke feeling his lips only mirroring her own turning his attention over towards his side seeing nothing but a dirt terrain staring directly at him letting out a sigh slowly Oliver closes his eyes as he leans his head back to rest up against the back of his seat.

A position that he never imagined that he would find himself in. Never imagine to have her by his side once again. Never imagined that he would truly feel this happy ever again.

A position that he now finds himself in after one of the most painful months of his life. So many painful months.

So much pain. So much betrayal for a lifetime. So much blood. Blood that he continued to spill as he has hunted each of his enemies down one by one.

Enemies that he would leave behind with a trail of blood following after him. Some kills quicker than other. Some others on the other hand he had made sure lasted.

Just like he would make sure the next victim would as well. A victim that he once called a friend. Even a lover to some.

Instantly feeling himself being flung slightly forward out of his seat causing him to reach out and stop himself with his free hand from hitting the back of the seat in front of him snapping his eyes open to glance down out of the window seeing the train's speed starting to slow down before he has a chance to react hearing a yawn coming from his side turning his head slightly Oliver can't help but smile when he sees Siren sitting up straighter in her own seat stretching out.

" Where's the fire?"

Returning the smile that she is seeing taking a quick glance outside seeing nothing but a dirt terrain staring directly back at her as a confused look comes across her face turning her head back towards him slowly Siren watches Oliver scoot on past her and down the aisle that they are in before she sees him glance back over his shoulder at her.

" Stay here."

Unable to keep her eyes from rolling getting up from her seat slowly Siren follows after him.

" Like hell i am."

Coming to a complete stop glancing over his shoulder seeing Siren quickly making her way through the aisle after him slowly a grin comes across Oliver's face.

" I know. I just wanted to see what you would do."

Unable to keep herself from returning the grin rolling her eyes once again reaching out in a swift motion Siren gives Oliver a good shove sending him flying forward slightly only to watch him catch himself on the aisle before slowly copying his gesture of holding onto the back of the seats in front of her slowly she follows after him.

Follows after him through the aisles ignoring all of the chatter coming from all around them. Ignoring the bumps that she can feel coming from underneath her from the train's brakes hitting nothing but steel.

Ignoring the stares that she is receiving from all around her. Stares that she can feel following her as she walks a short distance behind Oliver towards the head of the train passing by compartment after compartment.

Compartment after compartment until just as they near the head of the truck seeing Oliver duck down into a kneeling position copying his actions slowly Siren does the same and follows after him to only watch him crack open the door slightly causing them to hear the train conductor's voice to echo through the air.

" I don't know alright!? One second there was a man in the middle of the tracks and then the next thing that i knew he was gone!"

Quietly closing the door with a click slowly Oliver looks over his shoulder to find Siren staring at him with an almost bored look across her face.

" Let me guess? Boy scout, I presume?"

With a slight nod slowly a smirk comes across Oliver's face.

" The boyscout huh? I'll have to remember that one."

Feeling her lips curling up just as she is about to respond instantly as she feels the train going over a large bump causing her to fall forward without having a chance to react Siren feels herself being caught by Oliver before she lets out a huff.

" Shall we see what he wants dear?"

" Gladly. I hate trains."

Gently releasing her from his grasp rising up to his feet slowly Oliver makes his way back through the train with Siren hot on his heels to retrieve their bags from their respected seats before a mere a couple of minutes later with a flick of his wrist slowly Oliver opens up the last compartment door of the train seeing the tracks flying on by.

Tracks that continue to go on by as he feels gusts of wind hitting him across the face before after a few seconds instantly Oliver leaps off the train and lands into a roll causing his bag to land nearby followed quickly after by Siren.

Snapping her head back around seeing the train soaring off into the distance slowly rising up to her feet reaching down to quickly dust herself off slowly Siren turns her attention back over towards Oliver to find him glancing around their surroundings.

Surroundings of a dirt terrain all around them. A terrain with nothing in sight. Nothing except a small tunnel that she sees the train going through at this very given moment.

A sight that only makes her shuffle her feet in the dirt as she starts to whistle before she looks back over towards Oliver seeing him turning to look towards her.

" So? Where is he? Don't tell me that we've already scared him off. If we missed our ride because he all of a sudden got cold feet i'm so gonna be pissed."

Opening his mouth just as he is about to respond instantly without having a chance to react Oliver feels a closed fist landing clean against his cheek causing him to feel his feet leave the ground and land down hard onto the dirt a few feet away with a thud.

Unable to keep her eyes from slightly widening rushing over to kneel down next to his side seeing him snapping up to a sitting position to rub his jaw feeling a gust of wind hitting her back from behind in a sudden motion Siren snaps her head around to look over her shoulder.

Snap her head around to find The Flash staring angrily at them from a short distance away with his hands clenched into closed fists by his side.

" How could you!? You killed them!"

Letting out a huff suppressing the urge to roll her eyes reaching up slowly Siren wags her index finger at Flash.

" Correction boy scout. Oliver didn't kill all of them. I killed Cisco and it shouldn't have come to a surprise. Between us, I was going to kill him the first chance that i got. The little perv had it coming."

Instantly as she sees his glare only intenisying slowly Siren's lips curl upward into a grin.

" Oh? You didn't like that did you? Well too bad. Just between us, I enjoyed every second of it. Oh the fear in his eyes when my knight in shining armor drove an arrow through his chest.

But i would be lying if i didn't say that my favorite part was seeing the hope in his eyes before i snapped his neck as though it was nothing but a twig."

Seeing the exact reaction that she was looking for in the form of his fists shaking by his sides a flicker of a smile comes across Siren's face.

" I guess Zoom was right after all. You're so easy to rile up."

" Shut up! Just shut up!"

Feeling lips curling back up into a grin rolling her eyes turning her head slightly back towards Oliver sending him a quick wink slowly Siren looks back towards The Flash.

" Oh great come back. Truly a moment that will go down in the history books. Listen boyscout, I would love to stay here and continue to taunt you all day but the adults have somewhere that they need to be so let's just get this over with. We're on a bit of a tight schedule here."

Keeping her eyes locked onto his own seeing his hands slowly roaming upward rising up to her feet just as she takes a step forward feeling a hand gently resting down on her shoulder slowly Siren glances over to her side to find Oliver staring over towards The Flash with an emotionless blank look across his face.

" As much as i would love to see this i've got a better idea. Something that i'm sure that you are going to enjoy."

Staring closely at his face seeing his lips flickering up into an almost sinister smile that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine feeling her own lips curling up slowly Siren turns her head back forward to find The Flash glancing back and forth between them with an unreadable expression across his face.

Not believing what he is seeing in front of his very eyes in the look he is receiving from his once greatest ally shaking off this feeling letting out a scream within a flash The Flash charges forward running as fast as he can towards the couple with his right fist raised up high before instantly as he feels himself colliding with some kind of barrier without having a chance to react he feels himself soaring through the air and down to the ground with a thud.

Keeping his eyes locked on The Flash's own in a sudden motion as he sees him charging forward retracting his hand quickly down towards his wrist instantly Oliver presses down on a button across the device hidden underneath his hoodie causing him to see a red blur collide with an invisible forcefield causing the red hero to soar through the air and land on the ground a couple of feet away with a loud thud.

Unable to keep the complete look of shock from coming across her face seeing a flicker of some kind of electrical current current flickering for a brief second across a wide barrier around them turning her head to look towards her companion just as Siren opens her mouth a slightly confused look comes across her face when she sees Oliver rolling up his sleeve revealing some kind of device strapped to his wrist.

A device that she has never seen before. An slightly large device that completely covers his wrist. A device that she can see with a clear screen in the middle along with a small keyboard to the side.

A device that as she stares at it slowly a small smile comes across her face before she looks up towards Oliver with her best puppy dog eye look.

" Cute toy. Can i have one too? Pretty please?"

Letting out a chuckle returning the smile slowly Oliver turns his head back forward to look towards The Flash to find him staring up towards them with a mixture of emotions from confusion to rage across his face.

" I guess you never took my words to heart. Adept or perish Barry. I guess we can tell which you prefer."

Letting out a scream of rage snapping up to his feet instantly The Flash charges forward once again at higher speed and unleashes a punch at the barrier only to feel an electrical shock go up and down his spine from the impact causing him to once again feel himself soaring through the air and land down back first on the dirt in a heap.

Seeing the hero in front of her once again trying to break through the barrier once again only to watch him soar back through the air like he did the previous two times in a sudden motion Siren face palms herself and slowly shakes her head unaware that Oliver glances over towards her.

" Although i'll have to admit this was amusing to see a first now its just plain sad. And used to be friends with him?"

" Then should we just skip to the main event? It's to die for."

Feeling her interest picking up retracting her hand slightly to look back over towards Oliver seeing movement coming out of the corner of her eye looking down slowly she watches him reach into his hoodie pocket only to pull back his hand revealing a black metal ball within his palm.

A ball no bigger than a baseball. Maybe just as big as a softball. She couldn't be too sure but what she was sure of was it interested her for some reason.

Seeing the look across her face unable to keep his lips from curling up from her reaction Oliver nods his head slightly back towards The Flash.

" Would you be so kind as to show the boyscout how its done to earn his singing badge?"

Unable to keep the grin from coming across her face despite her eyes rolling turning her attention back over towards The Flash seeing him panting from a kneeling position on the ground taking a couple of steps forward to come to a stop at where she had seen the barrier feeling a gust of wind hitting her in the face giving her the clear sign that the barrier that been deactivated without any delay rearing back Siren screams at the top of her lungs sending a massive canary cry towards The Flash causing him to cover his ears in pain as dust clouds start to form all around the area.

Dust clouds that blow across the terrain as her loud screams echo through the air. Screams that come to a drastic halt after a few seconds as she nears him before in a sudden motion she delivers a high vicious leg kick that lands clean against the side of his head causing him to roll across the dirt a few feet away from the impact and land down on his stomach.

Shaking his head slightly hearing only the sound of buzzing in his ears smashing his fists down into the dirt to snap himself up just as his knees hit the dirt instantly The Flash's eyes widen when he feels something smashing into his chest before he lets out a scream when he feels a couple of sharp objects ripping through his suit and into his chest.

A pain that makes him look down to only have his eyes widen when he sees some kind of metal device latched into the middle of his chest blinking.

A metal device that he instantly reaches down towards to grasp only to let out a scream of pain when he feels an electrical shock going straight through his body from impact.

Staring down towards the hero in wonder glancing down towards the ground seeing the shell of the black ball that was once in Oliver's hand laying in pieces across the dirt slowly Siren turns her attention back over towards him.

Ignoring the screams of pain coming from his once friend glancing over to his side seeing Siren staring at him with a mixture of wonder and confusion sending a brief smile her way slowly Oliver turns his attention back over towards The Flash as he sees her making her way to stand by his side out of the corner of his eye.

" What the hell did you do to me!?"

" You like it? A little something i made specially for you once i found out that you were keeping Laurel from me. What you have attached to your chest is a special time bomb made just for you."

Instantly as her eyes go as wide as saucers in a sudden move Siren snaps her head to look over towards Oliver with shock riddled across her face.

" Wait? You've been carrying a bomb with you this whole time and didn't even bother to tell me?"

Taking his eyes away from The Flash to look over towards his side seeing Siren glaring over towards him slowly Oliver's lips flicker upward.

" No, I wanted it to be a surprise. And seeing as how we were both correct in assuming our little red friend here would come after us, I guess you can say that it has come in handy."

Letting out a huff Siren crosses her arms over her chest and looks away not catching a brief smile that comes across his face.

" Would you like to do the honors?"

Turning her head back towards him with a raised eyebrow seeing him retrieving a small remote from his pocket suppressing the urge to huff extending her hand out gently Siren takes the remote away from him as she stares deep into Oliver's eyes.

" We'll talk about this later."

Hearing the tone in her voice that instantly relayed the message that this was something she was not going to let go of sending her a brief smile slowly Oliver turns his attention back over towards The Flash to see him cautiously reaching back up towards the device on his chest.

" I wouldn't try that if i was you. The device is latched deep within your chest. Now as i was saying before this particular bomb was made just for you.

Once that trigger goes off you will have five seconds to get yourself over one hundred miles per hour. If you can't or decide that you're too tired to carry on well…."

Glancing down towards the remote in her hand as though it was the most precious thing to her lifting her eyes up briefly to meet The Flash's own finding him staring up towards her with nothing but horror riddled across his face feeling her lips curling up gently Siren strokes the remote almost lovingly with her fingers.

" Now were talking."

Unable to keep his eyes from widening seeing her stroking the remote in her hands turning his attention away from the scene The Flash looks back over towards Oliver.

" Who are you? You're not the Oliver that i know."

In a sudden motion The Flash's eyes widen even further when he sees Oliver's facial features drastically change into an intense glare.

" I woke up. Why don't you? Remember Barry. Five seconds. Make your choice."

Turning her sights over towards Oliver seeing him giving her the slightest of nods returning the nod looking over towards The Flash seeing him shaking his head shrugging his shoulders instantly Siren presses her thumb down on the trigger causing the bomb across his chest to light up.

Feeling a bright light creeping up from down below looking down towards his chest seeing the bomb across his chest fully lit with a number dial coming to life right as his eyes go wide as saucers without any hesitation snapping up to his feet instantly The Flash takes off at high speed across the terrain.

Feeling a gust of wind hitting her across the face causing her brunette hair to flow freely with the wind seeing a flicker of a red blur disappearing off into the distance looking back down towards the trigger in her hand only to have her eyes flicker over towards Oliver feeling her lips curling up rearing back Siren tosses the trigger over her shoulder only to smash her heel down hard onto the trigger causing it to be smashed to pieces before slowly she makes her way over towards him making sure to sway her hips seductively.

Reaching out gently Siren wraps her arms around the back of Oliver's neck only to feel his arms circling around her waist as though almost on instinct.

" You have no idea how turned on, I am right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Keeping her eyes constantly glancing around her surroundings finding herself being lead deeper into the outskirts of once her home towards what looked to be a vacated building with a worn out sign barely hanging across its outside labeled The Verdant with a confused look coming across her face despite the look of intrigue that continues to reflect from her eyes with every step she takes feeling her hand being gently tugged slowly Siren follows after Oliver inside of the building causing the entrance doors to creak open before they shut with a tremendous thud behind them that echoes throughout the room.

Echoes throughout the entrance way of what looked to be a large dance floor. In fact it was a large dance floor from what she could see.

A dance floor where a noticeable large bar could be seen in the far corner of the room where stools collecting dust could be seen. A dance floor with a pair of stairs leading up towards a second level where she can see numerous amounts of tables set up.

A scenery that only makes her turn to look towards Oliver with a raised eyebrow causing her to witness his trademark grin coming across his face.

A grin that only seems to widen as she feels herself being lead forward behind the bar and after a short journey into a back room finding a locked metal door down a long hallway that was unlike the rest inside of the nightclub staring at her with a keyboard panel hanging loosely on the wall nearby.

" So a secret base underneath a nightclub? Have to admit not too bad of an idea. Saves having to pay for added security. Not to mention you wouldn't have to go far for a victory drink."

Letting out a chuckle typing in the right combination causing the familiar clicking sound of the door unlocking without any delay sending the door flying open slowly Oliver descends down into the darkness bringing Siren along with him with only the sound of their feet hitting metal steps echoing throughout the chamber.

Darkness that is instantly lifted causing within a flash when Oliver reaches out through the darkness almost on instinct to hit the light switch causing the entire chamber to slowly be lit up one section at a time revealing its contents.

Revealing a story. Revealing the last time anyone had been in here. A story that would always be remembered.

Display cases once housing the suits of the city's greatest heroes shattered and destroyed into nothing more than thousands of shards of glass across the cold floors.

Racks one after another that had been used to store away numerous weapons and medical equipment now baring leaving only empty shelves behind. Some even evidence of their once possessions still there.

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him looking away from the carnage in front of his eyes turning his head to his side seeing Siren looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow sending a grin her way slowly Oliver turns his head back forward as he sees her doing the same out of the corner of his eye.

" It's a long story. I'll tell you about it later. Lets just say the Quentin Lance of this world has a nasty temper."

Nodding her head in acceptance glancing all around the room taking in everything that she sees in as she comes across a large cage in the far corner of the room a flicker of a smile comes across Siren's face.

A very large cage. Almost like something you would find at a local zoo. Just large enough to hold a single person in comfortably.

" Kinky."

Letting out a chuckle gently wrapping an arm around her waist with a gentle tug pulling her close to his side feeling no resistance whatsoever coming from her slowly Oliver leads Siren across the floor crunching broken pieces of glass beneath their feet with every step that they take.

" As much as i've enjoyed this class field trip down memory lane why are we here?"

Leaping up to sit down on a nearby empty table only to watch Oliver do the same taking a seat right by her side leaning down gently Siren rests her head against his shoulder.

" We're just here to meet some old friends that's all."

" And who might these mysterious friends be? As i recall, I didn't have any friends. Well besides you anyways.

And from what i've read your not so popular yourself these days. Let's just face the facts babe. We don't get along well with others."

Hearing a silent chuckle coming from above tilting her head just as she looks up without having a chance to react Siren feels her lips curling upward when she feels his lips upon her own causing her hand to reach up to rest against his cheek holding his head in place.

" You'll like them. I promise. I have a very unique relationship with them."

Seeing a look of interest coming across her face unable to keep the grin from coming across his face leaning over gently Oliver pecks her on the lips feeling her returning the kiss in tenfold.

" Does the name Bratva come to you?"

" Bratva? As in the russian mob Bratva? I may have come across that name once or twice during my travels.

Why? What about it? Don't tell me that you've got the russian mob after you too?"

Feeling his lips curling upward leaning forward gently Oliver rests his forehead against her own.

" What if i was to tell you that your boyfriend was a member of Bratva. An high ranking member to be more exact."

Returning his grin leaning forward gently Siren rests her forehead against his own as she stares deep into his eyes.

" Then that would make his girlfriend very happy to hear. It would also make her to want him to take her here and now. His guests be damned."

Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye feeling her lips once again on his own pulling away from the kiss slightly Oliver smiles down towards Siren seeing her pouting up towards him.

" You can have me whenever you want but first we have some business to attend to. We can have our fun later."

Nodding his head over her shoulder slowly as he watches her turn her head a flicker of a smile comes across Oliver's face when he sees a familiar figure emerging out of the shadows.

A figure that he could truly call a true friend. A friend that has helped him stay under the radar of so many.

A friend that has housed him along with his little sister for the past couple of months. A man that has helped him in so many ways that he wouldn't even know where to begin to start.

Wouldn't even know how to repay the favor one day. A favor that he knew the man in front of him would always turn down with a simple phrase.

That they were brothers. That they are family. That they are Bratva.

A man that makes his way slowly over with a small smile across his face over towards them with his smile only widening with every passing second.

Widens knowing one thing. Knowing his brother was now whole again. Knowing now that his brother had his other half once again.

" Ahh the famous Ms Laurel Lance. I've heard much about you and your beauty. I must say for once the gossips were right."

Reaching out to gently take her hand within his own leaning down gently Anatoly kisses Siren's hand not catching her sending an amused look over in Oliver's direction.

" Thank you Mr? I'm sorry. You have me at a disadvantage."

" It's quite alright my dear. You may call me Anatoly."

Releasing a hold of her hand just as he sees Oliver getting up from his seat reaching out in a swift move Anatoly brings him into a quick embrace.

" You have the file?"

Giving his brother a quick smile reaching into his coat pocket slowly Anatoly retracts his hand revealing a yellow folder before he hands it over to Oliver.

" Everything is set and already in motion. All that we need to know is when and where."

Nodding his head in acceptance opening up the file to quickly scroll down the documents inside just as he turns the page hearing a small huff feeling his lips curling upright Oliver turns his head to glance to his side finding Siren looking up towards him with an annoyed look.

" Okay enough with cloak and dagger bullshit. Share with the class."

Glancing over towards Anatoly seeing an amused look across his face returning the look slowly Oliver turns his attention back over towards Siren to send her a grin causing a huff to escape her lips.

" I like her. You were right my friend. She is strong."

" Strongest woman, I know."

Unable to suppress her lips from curling upward into a smile seeing him extending the file out towards her without any delay gently Siren takes the folder out of Oliver's hand and opens it up to skim through the pages.

" And what do we have here?"

Sharing a quick look with Oliver clearing his throat Anatoly watches Siren glance up towards him with a raised eyebrow.

" Before i can answer that question, I must ask that you answer one for me. What do you know of the past year?"

Glancing over to her side seeing Oliver staring off into the distance at anything but them turning her attention back over towards Anatoly with a shrug of her shoulders slowly she turns her attention back towards the file in her hand after receiving a nod.

" Not much to tell really. A man named Damien Darhk had come to Star City. From what i've heard he tried to take over the city in every way possible.

His wife running for Mayor against Oliver. His little army of thugs making trouble whenever that they could.

There was some casualties along the way…."

Taking a quick glance to her side seeing Oliver dipping his head towards the floor feeling her lips curling into a pout that she quickly squashes Siren turns her attention back over towards Anatoly.

" But in the end my man ripped the man's heart out in the middle of the city. As for the rest well, I can't be too sure.

I was a little preoccupied with some other things at the time to keep up with everything that was happening."

Nodding her head in acceptance of her answer unable to help himself slowly Anatoly glances over towards Oliver to find him slowly making his way towards the far end of the room towards a destroyed display case.

An action that doesn't go unnoticed by his other companion as he sees a flicker of concern come across her face before it is quickly masked.

" Your description of the events that have taken place is quite accurate. What you do not know is that for the past few months we've been taking care of a plague that has been spreading across the world.

This plague is called Hive. An terrorist group. The very same that Mr Dahrk had been working for. This group has been working behind the scenes for years.

Infiltrating every single major company and business in the world with the goal of only gaining more power.

Even some close to home."

Seeing Anatoly glancing over her shoulder turning her sights to follow his eyes as she sees Oliver staring off into the distance with his hands noticeably clutched into tight fists by his sides only to loosen as though he felt their eyes upon him slowly Siren turns her sights back towards Anatoly.

" What you must understand Ms Lance is this plague threatens all of us. Not just Star City. Not just Bratva but the entire world.

Ever since your….let's just say your long absence Mr Queen has been eliminating this threat. Like a hunter stalking its prey one by one Mr Queen has been hunting down and eliminating every ounce that is left of this organization.

But now there is only one remaining. One that is looking to rebuild this organization in her image. An organization that calls themselves Felix."

Glancing down towards the folder in her hand slowly Siren skims through the pages taking in a few keywords that she sees along the way as a pair of eyes watch her from afar.

" A group of hackers? You've got to be kidding me?"

" I'm afraid not Ms Lance. These individuals may not possess the combat training that we do but that doesn't make them any less dangerous.

These men and women daresay can control anything that they see fit if we allow them to gain power. We mustn't allow them to gain control."

Lifting her eyes to look up from the folder and towards Anatoly seeing him looking towards her with a blank look masking her own emotions Siren locks eyes with him.

" So let me get this straight? You want us to help save the world? Not really my cup of tea."

" No Ms Lance. I said if we allowed them to gain power. No this is more personal than that. Even more so for some others."

Seeing him nodding his head over her shoulder following his eyes seeing him staring at Oliver returning the nod Siren turns her head back forward with a slightly confused look.

" What makes this group so special? It can't be just because they are lead by a former member of Hive."

Feeling a pair of eyes watching him glancing over his shoulder finding Anatoly staring directly at him with a questionable look nodding his head without any delay slowly Oliver makes his way towards the stairs and slowly ascends up them not catching a slightly concerned look coming across Siren's face.

" You would be correct. It is not because they are lead by a former member of Hive. No this is more personal.

The reason why Oliver has interest in this group is because the woman responsible for your absence is the one that leads them.

A woman by the name of Felicity Smoak. An uncover member of Hive that had been working with Oliver during his night activities."

Unable to keep her eyes from widening snapping her attention back down towards the folder in her hand slowly Siren skims through the pages before her eyes widen further when she sees a few pictures inside.

Pictures of a blond haired woman being accompanied by another along with a group of younger men and women through a crowd clearly hiding their faces.

" I cannot speak for my brother but i think it would be most appropriate if you were the one to handle this situation.

Afterall it was this woman that took you away from your beloved. Why not return the favor?"

Grazing one of the pictures with her index finger feeling her lips curling up slowly Siren nods her head.

" With pleasure."


	6. Chapter 6

Countless screens hanging all around her displaying numerous images for the entire world to see. The sound of endless clicking from fingers hitting up against a keyboard causing the screens to flick to another image.

These are just some of the mere things describing a darkened room hidden deep within the city. A city that one has called home for years.

One that has watched countless battles from the safety of a computer screen. One that had been part of what was once considered the greatest group of vigilantes on the planet.

A woman that now glances from screen to screen just taking everything in. Taking in the images being provided to her.

Images of a city waiting to be taken. The first of many if her plan was to succeed. A plan that has been in the making for years.

So many years. So many years she had been told to wait. So many years of planning. A flawless plan. A flawless plan to gain control of the city.

All until he had showed up. A small wrinkle in the plan. A man named Oliver Queen. A mysterious man that had risen up from the dead.

A man that constantly surprised her and her employers. Employers that had given her the simple instruction to observe and wait until they would give her an order.

Something that she would follow until the time was right just observing this man. This man that would become a hero to the city.

Become a force to be reckoned with. Become a symbol to the city. Her city. A symbol that needed to be destroyed for their plan to succeed.

And he almost did. If only the League of Assassins had finished the job. If only her employer's rival had made sure he was dead.

A mistake they would forever regret. Forever regret in the form of this symbol defeating her employer's biggest rival in combat sending a massive shock wave across the globe.

Causing her employers to take notice. Take notice of this man and assign her another task. The task of ridding him from the city.

A task that she had nearly completed. If it wasn't for her. Laurel Lance. What was considered her rival.

A woman that truly had his attention whenever she made her opinion heard. An forbidible woman. A woman that could cause so many problems without the use of a mask.

A woman that had his heart. A not so kept secret. A weakness that she would be glad to exploit when she received the order.

Received the order to help rid the world of the pesky lawyer. Rid the world of this canary. If only she knew what would happen.

If only she knew what they were about to unleash. Not a man in despair. Not even a man at all. No only a monster.

A monster that somehow learned of her betrayal so quickly causing her to retreat into the shadows. Retreat into the shadows and watch as this monster went to work.

Watched as he laid waste to all of his enemies. First starting with her killers. His lost love's killers. Killers that all met the same fate.

Killers from the likes of Andy Diggle. Another undercover working for Hive. A man that wasn't recognizable once he had been found.

Wasn't recognizable along with his eldest brother John Diggle. A man that she had worked with for years.

An honorable man. A foolish man but honorable nonetheless. A man that was found by his dead brother's side with numerous bullet rounds delivered across his body.

And it only started there. Only started a spree of killings. Killings with her employer's wife. A truly dark and lovely woman that was only left battered and bloodied with numerous arrows through her chest.

A truly sickening sight. But not as sickening as the next big kill. Her employer. A man that she had considered to be invincible.

A man that was trained in deadly arms of combat. Hell he even knew how to do magic. Real life magic but not even that could save him.

Could save him from the most brutal death of them all. Of having his body being ripped to pieces. From having his heart carved out of his chest and his head torn from his shoulders only to be hung nearby the mayor's office.

A truly horrifying sight. A sight that wouldn't stop there. Wouldn't stop this monster from continuing his hunt.

Continuing to hunt down members of Hive that had scattered across the globe once their leader had fallen with the help of some friends.

Men that were a different story from a different country. Men that she had watched through live feeds quickly lay waste to secret hideouts with the help of the emerald archer himself.

A true fighting force that was to be feared. A fighting force that she knew was here. Here somewhere in the city if her intel was right.

Was here in the city along with him. The hunter that she knew was after her. A hunter that now was whole again.

Was now whole again thanks to her. A major wrinkle into her dead employer's plan. A woman that she had thought to never see again.

A woman that she had seen by the emerald archer's side boarding a train heading in this direction. An image that she had to recheck over and over again to see if she was seeing things.

An image that made only one conclusion come to her head and spring to action. Barry and that damn metabreak outburst.

An event that had taken place in Central City. A large battle that had witnessed The Flash's greatest foe to date bring forth an army from a different dimension.

An dimension that as she went through surveillance footage found her answer staring back at her. This Laurel Lance. This woman by the emerald archer's side was from a different dimension.

This Laurel Lance had been held captive inside of some kind of special cell. A cell that was holding her at bay until he had shown up.

Until somehow Oliver had shown up to free her from her prison unleashing another monster. Unleashing a true force that made a chill run up and down her spine.

A chill that only deepened as she watched through the footage this couple of mass destruction make its way through the compound laying waste to everyone that got into their paths.

All of The Flash's greatest allies. One by one they had fallen. Some quicker than most. Others took much longer.

Scenes she would never forget. Never forget the chilling smile she had seen across this Laurel's face as Oliver killed each and every one of them showing no mercy.

Killed them with a emotionless face. Killed them showing no pity or remorse. The same that would be done to her if they were to find her.

A fate that she had tried to prevent. Tried to prevent using another. The same other that from last contact was racing through the pacific with a bomb lodged into his chest that even she didn't know how to disable.

A truly remarkable design. A design she had to commend Oliver for even making. For even thinking of making something like this.

A bomb that would blow if The Flash were to slow down from one hundred miles per hour. A bomb from what she could see would take down a city block upon detonation.

A fate that she could see in store for Barry. His will to triumph may be great but she doubted his legs would allow him to continue until he found a way to disarm the bomb.

A fate that she would leave to him now after disconnecting the line to his ear piece now leaving her to her own problems.

Her own problems that she knew were out there somewhere. Were out there searching for her. Out there hiding in the shadows.

Out there causing her to be on high alert. Causing her to issue orders to the men and women under her command to be extra cautious.

To place the entire building under lockdown. To have eyes constantly watching the outside of the building looking for even the slightest of things out of place.

Men and women that she can feel their eyes upon her as she constantly switches from screen to screen.

Screen to screen looking for even the slightest signs of them with a feeling. A feeling that tonight would be the night.

Tonight would be the night that this would end. Tonight one of them would fall.

A feeling that instantly sends a chill up and down her spine as she watches the screens over hanging on the walls shut down along with the overhead lights engulfing the room into total darkness.

Darkness that she can hear slight panic in the voices of the men and women under her command as she sees lights coming from a few flashlights coming on.

Flashlights that reveal equally shocked faces as her own as she makes her way over to retrieve one of her own.

Retrieve one to instantly flip back the switch and turn her attention over towards the locked doors leading into the command room to see them firmly closed.

A sight that makes her sigh in relief at the sight. Makes the chill she is feeling die down slightly. If only she refused to listen to that feeling.

Instantly as she hears the sound of the once closed off doors being blown inward snapping her body to point her flashlight over in their direction as she sees men after men charging into the room with an automatic weapon firmly in their hands without any hesitation Felicity drops down to the ground and hovers her head with her hands as the sound of gunfire echoes through the room.

Gunfire that she can see causing the darkness to be lifted with every round fire. Every round that she can hear only pure chaos erupting around her.

Hear the sounds of screams. Hear the sounds as rounds riquet off the overhead screens sending glass scattered across the ground. Even some landing down upon her.

Hearing the sound of thousands of dollars of equipment be reduced to nothing more than scraps of metal.

Endless waves of gunfire that she can hear coming to a stop after just a couple of seconds. Seconds that she can still hear her heart pounding in her ears.

Still hear the sounds of rounds hitting against the cold ground. Can still feel her clothes starting to get soaked with blood.

Blood that she knew had come from by her second in command that had been standing by her side. Blood she can't help but cover her mouth with her hand closing her eyes firmly in an attempt to prevent the sobs that want to escape.

Sobs that she can also hear coming from nearby. Sobs that only invoke a scream when the darkness is lifted from the room.

A scream that causes her to snap her eyes open only to have them go wide at what she sees. The chaos all around her.

All of her men and women lying dead on the ground. Some covering others. Others staring lifelessly over in her direction.

A sight that makes a sob escape her lips until her eyes widen when she hears the sound of footsteps. The sound of a pair of heels making their way down towards the command center stepping over round casing.

An approaching figure that makes her hold her breathe and tilt her head slightly in the direction she hears the footsteps coming from.

Turn to find a black cloak walking past her from a couple of feet away. A black cloak with a wave of brunette hair flowing down her back.

A familiar figure that makes her eyes widen as she watches her approach one of her fallen men that starts to back pedal from her in a desperate effort.

A young woman only a few years younger than her. A young woman she watches stare up in horror at the approaching force.

Horror that only intensifies as she watches this cloaked woman whisper soothing words to the woman gently caressing her cheek before suddenly Felicity's eyes go as wide as saucers when she watches the cloaked woman in a swift motion snap the woman's head to the side causing a sickening snap to echo through the room as the sound of the young woman's scream echoes off the walls.

A scream that makes her gasp causing her eyes to go as saucers when she sees the cloaked figure snapping to look over her direction revealing a face.

A familiar face that she never thought she would ever see again. A familiar face that smiles sinisterly over towards her making a chill run up and down her spine.

A chill that only deepens as she slowly backpedals from the approaching figure that looks down towards her like fresh meat.

" Laurel? I thought you were dead?"

Feeling her lips curling upward kneeling down towards the frightened woman seeing only a look of pure horror in her eyes slowly Siren's smile widens.

" You wish."

In a sudden move reaching out Siren grabs a fistful of Felicity's hair causing her to let out a scream of pain before instantly rearing back she sends a vicious punch down that lands clean against the blonde tech girl's face causing her head to snap back.

A vicious punch followed by another. Then another as she feels blood of her prey spraying across her cloak.

Spraying against the cold ground. Blood that continues to trickle down from her prey's face like a faucet.

Blood that she feels trickling down her gloves as she brings her punishment towards this blonde haired woman to an halt for a split second to smile down towards her work before in a sudden move rearing back she sends her flying through the air smashing a nearby over hanging computer screen to pieces.

Grinning down towards her prey that she sees tears trickling down her battered and bloodied cheeks to the stained floor reaching back Siren grabs a hold of a concealed firearm from the back of her cloak as she slowly approaches Felicity.

A firearm that she can't help but glance down towards with a slight frown before she turns her attention back towards the fallen blonde tech girl.

" I've never liked using these. Guns….their just too quick. You never get to savor the emotions. You see, I believe in their last moments people show you who they really are.

I wonder what type of person you will show to be? Personally i think you're a worthless coward."

Making her way to hover over towards her fallen victim seeing her trying to force herself up to her feet in a sudden motion rearing back Siren sends her heel down hard into Felicity's upper back causing a scream to be heard echoing throughout the command center.

" I've read up all about you. I truly wonder though if there really is anything wrong with your spine? Let's find out."

Without giving her a chance to react rearing back on the trigger instantly Siren sends round after round down into Felicity's lower back causing her to hear the blonde tech letting out cries of pain with every single round that meets flesh before as she hears the sound of the clip running dry looking up towards her face as she sees her prey's tears only intensifying a sinister smile comes across Siren's face.

" Apparently there is now."

Discarding the firearm over her shoulder carelessly retracting her heel from the blonde's back earning her a silent whimper kneeling down next to her prey in a sudden motion reaching out Siren flips Felicity onto her back causing her to let out a scream of pain that was like music to her ears.

" Shhh."

Pulling the blonde tech girl up into a sitting position reaching out gently Siren strokes her hair as her other hand disappears into her cloak.

" Shhh. I promise you it won't be quick."

Without giving her a chance to react rearing back instantly Siren plunges the hidden knife in her hand straight into Felicity's chest causing the blonde tech girl's eyes to go wide.

Go wide only to widen further when she feels the knife being ripped out from her stomach only to be lodged deep once again back into her chest.

" That was for Oliver."

Snatching the knife out of her prey's chest instantly Siren smashes the knife back into Felicity's chest just a little higher than the previous stab wound.

" That was for Thea."

Ripping the knife out from the blonde tech's chest in a sudden move rearing back Siren smashes the knife through Felicity's throat.

" And that was for killing me, you fucking bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

Letting out a yawn cracking open his eyes to stare up angrily at an almost worn out over head light hanging above him reaching up to rub his eyes only to feel his arm being pinned down by something warm hearing the sound of a silent moan of protest coming from his side snapping open his eyes instantly Oliver's lips curl up into a small smile.

A small smile that only widens at what he sees. The woman that he has always dreamed about. The woman of his dreams.

The love of his life laying right next to him snuggled up to his side with his arm pinned firmly down below her waist as her arm is draped over him in possession.

A sight that he could never get enough of. A sight that he would happily remain silent and just watch. Just watch his real life angel rest peacefully.

Watch this beauty slumber making sure to not disturb her sleep. Not dare even move a muscle but only to watch memorizing every little detail about her.

Take in how the light above shines down towards her making an slight illusion of a halo over her head. Take in how her lips would curl upward as though she was dreaming about something enjoyable.

Take in how her body formed so perfect with his own. Looked as though she belonged by his side. Looked like she belonged hanging on his arm.

A feeling that he shared. She belonged to him just like he does for her. A possession that he would never take for granted again.

Would always cherish until his last dying breath. A breath that he knew wouldn't be for a very long time.

Smiling down towards her sleeping face seeing a loose piece of her long brunette hair covering her face reaching out gently Oliver tucks the loose piece of hair behind her ear causing him to see her lips curling up into a smile.

A smile that he only watches widen as he sees her eyes crack open to lock immediately with his own. A smile that he can't help but return as he feels her snuggling even closer into his chest feeling her exposed tits rubbing up against his chest before slowly he returns the kiss as he feels her lips upon his own.

" Good morning and tell you little friend good morning too. I'll have use for him later."

Suppressing the chuckle that wants to escape from his lips closing the distance between them gently Oliver captures her lips once again into a deep kiss.

A kiss that he feels being returned in full as he deepens the kiss. A kiss that quickly gets heated. A kiss that he can feel her nipples hardening against his chest as he feels her repositioning herself to straddle his lap.

Keeping her hands firmly around the back of his neck holding his head in place breaking off the kiss a small smile comes across Siren's face.

" I think, I and my little friend would like that very much."

Feeling her smile only widening letting out a silent giggle leaning down gently Siren pecks Oliver on the lips before she leans her head down to rest against the side of his neck as she feels his arms gently wrapping around her waist.

" Good but that will have to come later. For now go back to sleep or if you must do what you've got to do. Just don't wake me up. Last night was….exhausting."

Staring down towards her face seeing her eyes firmly shut once again reaching out gently Oliver threads his fingers through her hair causing him to hear her let out an sigh.

" I take it that our loose ends have been taken care of?"

Without opening her eyes with a slight nod gently Siren snuggles into his side feeling only his arm tightening around her waist.

" You can call it that if you want. I would call it….payback 101. And first rule about payback is to never ever piss off Laurel Lance."

Feeling a kiss being gently placed down on the top of her head feeling her lips curling up from the action tilting her head slightly leaning out gently Siren plants a kiss on the side of Oliver's neck before she opens up her eyes to stare up towards him with a small smile.

" Believe me, I already know that. You are very scary when your angry."

Rolling her eyes despite her smile that keeps on widening shaking her head retracting a hand from off of his chest reaching behind her feeling the desired object in her grasp slowly Siren brings her hand back only to see a slightly shocked look across Oliver's face that quickly turns into a grin.

A grin that she can't help but smile back at as she places the object in the form of a pair of broken glasses firmly on her head.

Glasses once belonging to the last of loose ends in the city. Broken glasses with severely cracked lenses.

" You like my souvenir? I thought that it would look nice on our trophy case right next to the boyscout's mask.

If he decides to ever show his face again."

" That may be a problem. A little birdy told me that there was an explosion out in the pacific."

Feeling her lips curling downward into a pout shaking her head slightly slowly a small smile comes across Siren's face.

" Pity but i guess it can't be helped."

Tucking the glasses down to firmly rest against the end of her nose tilting her head causing the glasses to come flying down earning her a chuckle smiling down towards his face reaching up in a sudden move Siren snatches the glasses off from her face and flicks them over her shoulder before she rests her head back down to nuzzle the side of his neck.

" Now sleep. We have a long flight ahead of us."

Feeling him nodding his head gently against her own letting out a sigh Siren closes her eyes as she rests her hand back down on his chest.

Kissing the top of her head leaning down closer to her gently Oliver rests his head on top of her own before he closes her eyes as he lets out a chuckle.

" I've never seen someone so excited about going to Russia."

" Nothing to it really. I get to be with the man that i love. Be reunited with my little sister…."

" And because we will be surrounded by something that will remind you of Christmas."

Feeling her lips curling upward gently Siren shrugs her shoulders unaware of a wide smile coming across Oliver's face.

" Guilty as charged your honor. I like snow."

Feeling movement coming from above her without opening her eyes slowly Siren raises an eyebrow before she shivers slightly when she feels his breathe hitting her ear.

" Would you like your Christmas present now Ms Lance?"

With a confused look coming across her face opening her eyes just as she looks over towards her side suddenly Siren's eyes go as wide as saucers.

A ring. A beautiful diamond ring staring back at her. A diamond ring that shines brightly at her. A sight that only makes her eyes start to burn before she takes her eyes away from the ring to look up into his eyes.

" No more waiting. No more regrets. I love you Laurel. Always have and always will. Will you…."

Without giving him a chance to finish his sentence instantly Siren crashes her lips to Oliver's own bringing him into a deep kiss before she pulls back to smile brightly down towards him.

" Yes,yes,and hell yes!"

 **Author Notes: Well that's the story folks. I originally had another ending but after looking it over, I came to realize that it was very similaur to a scene that is planned in Arrow Vengeance and i didn't want to take away how much meaning it will have in that story.**

 **Now some of you are prob thinking that The Flash couldn't be defeated that easily. I disagree. Out of the Justice League members The Flash was the weakest link.**

 **Granted they made him stronger in the show but i still think he would be defeated with ease in most fights without the help of his team. Some will disagree and i respect that but this is just one man opinion on the subject.**

 **Pootamis**


End file.
